


Mother

by Val_Creative



Category: DCU
Genre: BUT KITTENS, Bonding, Family, Gen, HOW CAN YOU BE CRANKY WITH SO MANY KITTENS??????, Kittens, LOOK AT THEM, OOC and Future Fic, and some literary references, kittens everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And we're still fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

*

Though she had no actual complaints about it... Selina Kyle soon found herself ankle deep in a mass of multi-colored and frisky kittens, pawing her pantyhose legs for her undivided attention.

In the midst of this abominably _furry_ and _meowing_ village gathering in the Manor's backyard, the youngest Wayne crouched with the balls of his dirtied, high-top heels up, clicking his tongue at a sleek gray female who purred and nuzzled his fingers. "Does she have a name?" Selina asked, wadding through the clearing of kittens without much effort.

An orange tomcat leapt up nimbly on her shoulder, rubbing its cheek on her perfumed neck. Damian's beady eyes glared at the corners towards her. "Her _name_ is Wisława," he snapped.

"Is that something like the Polish poet?"

A skeptical look. It was no friendlier than the glaring. But more... human.

"…How did you know that?" he asked.

"You assumed I was illiterate." Her green eyes smiled down contemptuously at him. " _Cute_ , sweetheart. I spent a lot of my free time reading. You know what they—"

" _DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME_!"

His small, muscled back tensed. His knuckles white about his tannish flesh. The gray kitten took off skittish. Damian muttered, growling, "…You'll never be my mother."

"I wouldn't want to be," she told him coldly, and his little white teeth exposed to grit together. "Not your biological mother anyway. Someone who would abandon you."

He retorted, his little blue eyes like daggers, " _You_ abandoned your child." Her face did not indicate any emotion towards that statement. As if slightly disappointed at missing a chance at what he guessed was a personal crack in her armor, Damian turned his back towards her again.

Selina spoke up, serene as she said, "You aren't my biological child. So what are you afraid of?" Her short, rouge-colored fingernails went into his hair, stroking a moment.

"I'm married to Bruce. But if you don't want to call me your 'Mother' than I'm okay with that. Dick and Tim aren't fond of the idea either."

He didn't respond to her gesture at first, and then Damian ducked her sweet-smelling hand, pointing to another kitten who ventured bravely up to them. "I don't have a name for that one."

She cooed to it, bending down and picking up the chubby, golden kitten who batted its baby claws at her nose, and made the tomcat on her shoulder puff a little. Selina mused, inspecting her, "Ah~. I like Rossetti. Like the poem "Goblin Market". _/"Lie close," Laura said/Pricking up her golden head/We must not look at the goblin men."/._ "

"That insipid poet was a pro-feminist zealot and it corrupted her writing," Damian said haughtily, scowling, "And she used too much sexual imagery."

She grinned a little too widely. "It's a bit lost on you."

The tomcat crawled off her shoulder and Selina bent down again, smoothing her skirt as the golden kitten hobbled off to play with the rest of the fluffy village. "We're all going to watch a movie tonight. Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Tim, you and me. Want to help me and Alfred shove around the furniture in the living room movie theater?"

" _Tch_. That's what we have a butler for." Damian gagged, watching the rest of the kittens, "And if Pennyworth makes that rancid kettle corn tonight for Grayson, I'll puke."

"I'll get Alfred to keep that in mind…" She hesitated from using the pet name, watching his back tense again "…kiddo." Her fingernails found his hair again and she stooped down further, careful of her skirt, to press a dry kiss into the top of his head. Selina did not say anything as he gave a large sniff in, wiping his nose on his long, blue, hoodie sleeve. She moved away.

"Is…" His voice rose, grumpy, disheartened, "…Is there something wrong with me?"

Silence.

She sighed.

 _Kids_.

Selina slipped her hands under his armpits and picking him up from behind. He started screaming immediately. And kicking. "WH— _LET ME GO! LET ME GO NOW OR I'LL_ —"

"If you don't hang on to me, you'll fall on your cute and homicidal tush."

Sullenly, Damian adjusted himself, legs hooking her waist as she cradled him against her chest, his head eventually dropping rudely on her shoulder as they walked back into Wayne Manor.

"If anyone sees this—" He warned.

"…Mum's the word."

*


End file.
